


"the target was his heart"

by shadowkey



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	"the target was his heart"

Era qualche giorno che nella cittadina vi erano notizie di uomini uccisi a colpi di freccia, ma questa volta nessuno poteva condannare Oliver, dato che tutto dal tipo al colore di freccia erano diverse da quelle usate da lui.  
"Perchè un altro arciere dovrebbe occuparsi dei criminali delle strade di Starling City?" pensava mentre controllava i documenti sulle uccisioni, in quel momento vide una freccia scagliarsi contro lo schermo "Lei non si dovrebbe occupare di questi affari, signor Queen" disse una voce maschile, un figura era in piedi dietro di lui "Voi miliardari siete sempre troppo curiosi di situazioni che non dovrebbero neanche toccarvi" continuò, teneva ancora l'arco teso "Non si scomodi a prendere la sua arma, mi hanno mandato qui per proteggerla e tenerla d'occhio" continuò l'uomo.  
Oliver si girò "E tu chi dovresti essere?" chiese vedendo l'uomo "Agente Barton, signore" rispose "Anche se molti mi chiamano Hawkeye" continuò "Sappiamo che lei in realtà è Arrow, ma i miei capi sono sempre fin troppo premurosi con gente che potrebbe sapere cose che potrebbero mettere nei guai il mondo" concluse.  
"E quindi mandate la scorta anche ai vigilanti, ai tempi d'oggi?" chiese Oliver "No, ai miliardari playboy con la tendenza a mettersi nei guai sì" rispose schietto "Comunque lavorare per lei sarà come bere un bicchiere d'acqua dopo aver avuto a che fare con elementi con il signor Stark, persona che probabilmente lei non conosce".  
"Comunque proteggermi da cosa?" chiese ancora Queen "Proteggerla da quelli per cui lei è un bersaglio, e magari farle affinare un po' le tecniche con l'arco, a volte fa dei tiri patetici" concluse sincero.  
"Tiri patetici? Pensi di poter fare meglio?" chiese "Non mi sfidi signore, riuscirei a colpire la bottiglia di whiskey che sta tenendo in mano sua sorella al piano di sopra in questo momento, semplicemente sapendo dove si trova" spiegò anche con un tono un po' superficiale "Che le piaccia o no sono stato assegnato a lei quindi non si libererà di me facilmente". Oliver si rassegnò e accettò la nuova guardia "Va bene, puoi rimanere, ma dato che dovrai stare al mio fianco, sarebbe meglio se non girassi sempre con l'arco addosso e che mi chiamassi per nome" ordinò a Barton "Tu hai un nome?" gli chiese poi "Sì, ho un nome, Clint.,Quindi ti posso chiamare Oliver?" affermò Clint. Queen annuì.  
Nei giorni successivi i due cominciarono a conoscersi e diventarono amici, le varie passioni in comune e il rischio che correvano, li faceva sentire come se fossimo due parti della stessa medaglia. Oliver a dire la verità vedeva qualcosa di più in Clint, qualcosa che andava oltre l'amicizia una complicità diversa ma non voleva dirlo per non renderlo distante.  
"Ormai direi che possiamo definirci amici, Clint" disse Queen "Sì, amici o la stessa persona di due universi paralleli" disse Clint ironico, poi si alzò aveva ricevuto una chiamata, gli veniva detto di dover uccidere Queen, con una frase molto particolare"il bersaglio è il suo cuore" Barton chiuse la comunicazione.  
"Al lavoro si assicurano sempre di darmi ordini costanti" sbuffò prendendo un altro bicchiere, poi guardò Queen in modo diverso "Hai cambiato faccia, qualcosa ti preoccupa?" gli chiese "Non mi preoccupa nulla, ma i miei ordini sono cambiati" si alzò e gli puntò contro l'arco "Mi dispiace ma il bersaglio era il suo cuore e io il cacciatore mandato a prenderlo" disse Barton anche un po' risentito"   
"Avevo il sospetto che questo potesse accadere, ma non ne faccio una colpa" Oliver a sua volta era pronto con un pugnale "Mi avevano avvisato che potessi essere un assassino ma nessuno uccide i propri amici", prima di attaccarlo pensò bene di provare ad addolcirlo.  
Si avvicinò lentamente e gli spostò l'arco di lato, poi lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli diede un bacio "Se il bersaglio era il mio cuore, non hai fallito la missione", lo baciò di nuovo "Hai fatto centro, agente" disse lievemente sussurrando. Barton si lasciò coinvolgere dal bacio con sua sorpresa e fece cadere l'arma a terra.  
E per la prima volta capì una cosa importante nel suo lavoro, capì che ci sono diversi modi per centrare un bersaglio come il cuore.


End file.
